Cheating Death
by josiemausconn
Summary: Ziva found her. This is the story of Jenny regaining her previous life, and Ziva regaining her balance. Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

She found her. Working at a bank, in Long Beach, California of all places. Although she didn't look the same; her hair was dark, and she was tanner, Ziva recognized her right away. It must have been the eyes. Gibbs always said there was something about those eyes...and she had heard that Kate was unable to stab Ari in autopsy because of his eyes. Eyes were a memorable feature. Hers, especially. The piercing green eyes that used to contrast beautifully with that flaming red hair. It sent shivers up Ziva's spine just thinking about it. And there she was. Standing right in front of her.

_She stepped out of the car, Tony by her side. Together, they walked towards the old building. Ziva knew that something was up the moment she saw that their car wasn't alone. The partners drew their guns in succession, and Tony kicked the door open. They saw men on the floor, dead, multiple gun shots in each. Rounding a corner, they saw a woman's arm, blood dripping down. It was Jenny, their director, and her eyes were closed. Ziva looked at Tony for a second, before her phone began to ring._

**A/N: And that is the beginning of my new multi-chapter story. The italics indicate a flashback. You might be thinking that all I write is Jibbs stories. I was thinking that too. But this isn't. Well, it is, but it will probably be mainly Tiva/McAbby. PLEASE review and tell me what you think/suggestions! Thanks much!**


	2. Hairdryers & Shalom

"Shalom..." Ziva greeted. Jenny looked up, opening her mouth to reply to an Israeli. But Ziva David stood there, the last person she was expecting to see.

"Ziva..." Jenny breathed. The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile, but Ziva grinned.

"Jenny...you are alive," was all Ziva could say. Jenny's face fell suddenly.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said. "No one was supposed to find me."

"Jenny, please...you owe me...you owe _all _of team Gibbs an explanation." Jenny winced at her friend's words. She began to walk around counter, leaving her teller station open.

"I think it's time for a break."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two friends moved their rendezvous to a small coffee shop. Ziva couldn't help but notice that Jenny ordered her coffee black, with nothing in it. They sat at a table.

"What happened Jenny?" Ziva wondered. "How did you survive?" Jenny just shook her head.

"Mike...Franks knew what was going to happen. He finished off the men in the diner. And he nursed me back to health." She took a breath. "I was completely unconscious when you and Tony found me. Moments after you all left, Mike came."

"And Gibbs..?" asked Ziva. Jenny nodded.

"He found out. Mike had him convince Vance that my body was really on the way with you."

"Gibbs knew...for all this time? He didn't tell us?" Ziva couldn't believe that her father figure could do something like that.

"He's not the Gibbs you used to know, Ziva. He's changed." Ziva could see tears in the corners of Jenny's eyes.

"Jenny. What happened?" Ziva said. She knew that Jenny was under pressure, but it was important. Everyone had thought that she was dead...for years.

"He left, Ziva. He just walked out on me one day." Jenny whispered. "We had a fight. Gibbs isn't the bad guy here though. I might have...thrown a hairdryer at him." Ziva couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of their fearless leader being hit with a hairdryer by the former director.

**A/N: Super short, I know. I'm not liking this story as much as I thought I would. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue. Thanks a bunch...**

**And special thanks to Frisbe Ninja for reviewing!:)**


	3. Skyfall

Ziva, hearing the elevator door 'beep' flinched. She glanced toward the past-redhead next to her, who looked altogether nervous. Ziva shot her a smile.  
"Ready?"  
"Guess I don't have a choice," Jenny said with a small smile. Nodding, Ziva stepped out of the elevator.  
"Ziva!" Tony called, as if he was watching the elevator. "How was Californ-ia?"  
"Great..." Ziva laughed falsely. Tony caught on to her act.  
"What's wrong..?" he asked.  
"Ziva! Welcome back!" greeted McGee, just walking in. Without saying a word, Ziva turned towards the elevator and out stepped their former director Jenny Shepard. The men were speechless.  
"Jenny..." McGee muttered, awed. "I mean, Director Shepard." Jenny shook her head. Tony didn't say anything, just shook his head. He stood up and walked to Ziva.  
"What have you done?" Tony whispered to the Israeli. "Do you know about the fight she and Gibbs had?"  
"You knew she wasn't dead?" asked Ziva. Tony nodded. Then he turned and began to address Jenny.  
"You had no business coming back," he said sternly. Ziva couldn't believe her ears. "He did nothing but good for you, and how do you repay him?"  
"Tony-" Ziva and Jenny both started.  
"No." He walked away, and sat at his desk.  
Not even a minute late, as if on cue, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked in. His pace froze as he say the black-haired former director. But without giving her a second glance, her continued.  
"Dead Petty Officer in Norfolk," Gibbs said, his voice affected by the appearance.  
"Jethro, can't we just talk?" Jenny pleaded suddenly, moving from her place in front of the elevator over to Gibbs's desk. He ignored her words, and slid his gun into the holster around his waist. Tony, Ziva, and McGee had grabbed their gear and were headed to the elevator. Surprisingly, Gibbs didn't follow them. Tony let the automatic door close, and none of the agents said a word.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm sorry. I don't care if it's a sign of weakness, I am sorry. I regret everything that I said to you. I know what you've done for me." Jenny rambled. "Just look at me, would you?" Gibbs finally lifted up his head, and looked into her green eyes, welling with tears.  
"I know."  
"I never stopped-"  
"I know." Gibbs repeated. He leaned in to her, and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm just glad you're back."


End file.
